Friend Like You
by Sixela555
Summary: Craig is there for Marco after his break up with Dylan at the party, and Marco returns the favor as he gives Craig someone to lean on as well. Slash, Craco.


Marco felt tears well in his eyes as his hands gripped at the banister. He had broken up with Dylan. It didn't seem real to him. The man he loved and had been with for more than a year was out of his life just like that. Dylan had became someone he didn't even really know. And to think he was considering moving in with him! His stomach twisted and his fingers clutched the banister as he cursed and kicked the railing.

"Hey," Craig said softly coming outside and going to his friend. "Let's get out of here."

Marco sighed, following Craig down the steps to his car. He got in the passenger side, staring straight ahead as Craig pulled out and onto the road. "You are coming back to my place. We'll drink insane amounts of soda, stuff our faces with junk food, and rag on Dylan."

Marco said nothing.

"Listen man, he's not worth it. The sooner you forget about him, the better off you'll be."

He pulled into his driveway. "Caitlin and Joey are out of town for the weekend and Angie's with her grama," he explained as he unlocked the front door and flipped on the lights.

The two made their way into the house. "For this evening to be productive in the least, you're going to have to talk," the taller boy said, flopping onto the couch.

"Sorry," he sighed, sitting beside him.

"Listen, Dylan is an ass, okay? If he doesn't see how wonderful you are, he doesn't deserve the time of day in my book."

"It's not his fault."

"_What_?" Craig asked, holding back a laugh. "Dude, you can't be serious."

"I obviously wasn't enough for him. I wasn't good enough."

"Marco, this isn't your fault and I know you know that. Dylan is a jerk. He had the perfect guy and traded it in for what? A couple cheap trills? He's an idiot."

"You're the same way! How can you sit there and say all this? You had Ashley and you cheated on her with Manny!" he shouted, jumping up from his position on the couch.

Craig sighed. "And I've paid for it pretty much every day since. I hate that I hurt Ash and I'll never forgive myself. I hate what I did, who I was. I felt like scum for months. I hated myself. It was the stupidest mistake I've ever made. But I'm not like Dylan, Marco. I slept with Manny. Dylan slept with how many guys? I actually cared about Manny. Dylan probably doesn't even know the last names of all the guys he's fucking. I felt guilty, he doesn't."

Marco sat back down. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

Craig gave him a half smile. "It's okay."

"I hate that as much as I want to hate him, I can't."

"You loved him. You can't turn that off overnight."

Marco was silent for a long moment. "Why did Ash take you back?"

"Dude, I ask myself that same question. I wouldn't take me back."

Another long silence followed. "Do you want to try to make it work with Dylan?"

Marco shook his head. "No," he said shortly.

"Good. Because you are way too good for him. He doesn't deserve a guy like you."

Neither one had noticed how close their faces were until Marco closed the gap, his lips gently brushing Craig's. He couldn't help himself. The words the taller boy had spoken had comforted Marco as they revealed his friend's remarkable heart. This, along with Marco's long existing physical attraction to Craig, was too much for him to ignore. He just wanted to feel something other than the sting Dylan's betrayal had left.

"Dude, twice in one night?" he said pulling away, but instead of continuing on, he suddenly returned Marco's embrace and deepened the kiss. He leaned against Marco until his back was against the couch cushions and Craig's body was over his. His fingers clutched the other's locks. He finally pulled away to take a breath. Realizing the position he was in, he jumped up. He rubbed his palms together awkwardly. "Man, I have no idea what that was. Sorry," he tried to explain. "I think we need that junk food," he said quickly, going to the kitchen. He opened the cupboards and began pulling bags of chips from them. "And soda," he added, pulling two cans from the refrigerator. "Did you know in some parts of the states they call it pop?" he asked with a nervous laugh. He saw Marco standing in the doorway, looking at him.

"Dude, don't look at me like that," he told him, going past him and back into the living room. "I'm not gay or anything."

The Italian boy sat on the arm of the couch saying nothing while his friend fumbled with the junk food.

"I'm not!" he nearly shouted. "I'm in love with Ash. And yeah, she never finds out about that, okay? I just got wrapped up in all that mush I was spewing. I'm not gay," he repeated, this time in almost a whisper.

"Okay," Marco said, holding his hands up in mock defense. "It was my fault, I kissed you."

"I mean, I'm like the epitome of straight," he went on nervously. "If straight had a mascot, it'd be me. Me, Mr. Straight."

Marco watched as Craig began to pace, his hands frantically waving about. He stopped, his back towards him, and he took a deep breath, turning around. Marco saw intense fear in the other boy's eyes, a fear he recognized. "I'm scared," he said, blinking back tears before they could escape his eyes. Marco stood and went to him, taking his hands in his and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay," he told him softly.

Craig pulled away. "No, it's not. It's all wrong."

Marco took a deep breath, preparing to speak, but Craig spoke instead.

"I love Ash. I do."

He nodded. "I know."

"She's amazing." He paused. "But this, right now," he continued, motioning to Marco, "was like electricity pulsating through my body. It was like I was holding my breath all my life and I finally released it. I finally breathed."

Marco took his hand again in his and led him to the couch. They sat down.

Craig took another deep breath. "This doesn't make sense. I'm not supposed to be gay. I'm Craig Manning, I'm a womanizer, aren't I? This, all this, scares the hell out of me because I don't understand it. I don't get it at all."

"I know where you're coming from, man. It gets easier."

He cursed under his breath. "I'm supposed to be helping you."

Marco smiled. "You did. So it's my turn to return the favor." He put his hand on Craig's back, gently rubbing it for a moment before pulling him into a hug. "You know, it doesn't make sense to me either. The last place I thought I'd end up tonight is making out with you." He heard him laugh alittle and he smiled. "We're going to be okay."

"Wow, whose ass did I kiss in my past life to get a friend like you?" he asked, pulling away.

"Ditto. I don't know what I would have done without you tonight. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I should be thanking you. You know, when I found out you were gay, and I saw how Spinner first treated you, it made me sick. I remember thinking 'There's nothing wrong with it, he's gay, not a murderer.' I couldn't wrap my brain around why Spin was treating you like that. I didn't understand it. And then when you started dating Dylan and I saw you two together, I didn't see two guys making out. I saw two people who cared about each other. It wasn't any different from anyone else's relationship, not really. And that's when I realized that people fall in love with people, not genders. I was still convinced though that I could only possibly fall in love with the female gender because being gay was right for you, right for Dylan, right for everyone else but me. I couldn't let myself admit that I was gay so I pushed all those feelings that had been building away and for awhile even convinced myself it was a phase, but tonight when you kissed me, they all spilled out but I was trying to be there for you, because you needed me, but when you kissed me again, I knew it was real and I couldn't hide anymore. And I feel like a huge weight has been lifted. So, thanks." He sighed. "I'm sorry I made tonight about me."

"It's really okay."

"Are you? Okay I mean. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Granted, today has been possibly the worst day of my life, but it's starting to look up. I don't want any part of the lifestyle Dylan has chosen for himself. So I guess I don't want any part of him. He's out of my life."

The taller boy smiled. "Like I said, you are far too good for him."

The two fell into a long silence. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I just came out of the closet, I can't make any more life altering decisions tonight. I have a lot to think about, mainly Ash. I guess I'll talk to her tomorrow." He sighed, flinging himself backwards so he was laying down. Marco wedged himself between the back of the couch and his friend, gently placing his hand on Craig's chest.

Craig watched him as he slowly fell asleep. He ran his fingers softly through Marco's hair. He didn't know what to make of all this and he didn't know what his future held, but we knew that no matter was thrown at him, he'd be okay. They both would.


End file.
